last night, bad night
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: Haruto/L-Elf. Oneshot. Warning: Slash. Boylove. Haruto's attemp to be a vampire.


**Summary:** _A certain AI girl is hungry and Haruto needs to satisfy her hunger. But how?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own the story. The characters belong to their rightful owner._

**Update**_: Now beta-ed by the super awesome _**I'm Sexy**_ xD_

* * *

[=]

You wonder why you didn't feel surprised at all, coming back to the boy's dormitory late one afternoon, only to be informed that you were going to have a new roommate. Not that you couldn't guess who that person was.

'So, Nanami-sensei told you to come here?'

You throw your blazer on the chair and plop down on his bed which is the bottom bunk. He was busy doing something concerning the new barrier for Module 77. The platinum haired boy had informed Kibukawa-sensei about making one using the available material in the module. You don't know how he can pull off something like that, but that is his business so you think it's better not to ask anything.

'It's for the best, she said, but I think that was because she knew we are acquaintances. Better not tolet me gounrestrained, huh.'

He says, not bothering tospare the brunet one look. His focus is on the numbers and information showing on the digital screen of the tablet he is currently holding. You shrug and glance at him while fumbling with the AC remote. The temperature is a bit too cold for you. Clad in a sports uniform which consists of a simple white shirt and shorts, you wonder if he has lost his ability to feel cold.

'Not like any ropes orrestraints could hold you back anyway.'

'Hmm.'

He falls silent again and you decide to leave him at that to go and take a shower. After a hard working day at the running track and helping Shouko moving things around, a shower sure is refreshing. It is also the only time that you are allowed to be lost in your own world. Lucky for you, neither Inuzuka nor Yamada is at the dorm's bathroom. In fact, no one is. That makes you the only one there much to your relief.

The water runs down your body, soothing the aches and cramps of your muscles. You dip your head under the spray and let the transparent liquid soak into your hair. The temperature is just right, not too cool and not too warm. The water washes over your tired body, both your eyes are closed and your thoughts start to wander. The rhythmic sound of droplets of water pitter-pattering on the tiles is soothing and calming at the same time. You find it hard to keep your focus on a certain subject, almost impossible when your life is now officially a battlefield and around you, crazy things happen every day.

Two days ago, you lost a friend, someone who wasn't that close to you but she viewed you as something different. She called you a 'god', which is on a whole new level compared to 'monster' that L-Elf used to regard you as. Inuzuka-senpai blamed you for her death and you did feel guilty because she was in the same place as you when she died. But it wasn't your fault, and he knew it, back then, when she was killed, your body was caught under a beam, bullet holes on your uniform and covered in blood, you had just switched body with L-Elf, it wasn't like there was anything you could do to save her. To be honest, everyone knows the upperclassman just needed someone to blame it on. You mourned for her and took responsibility for her tragic death. It all happened because you just weren't strong enough to protect everyone.

However, time waits for no one, and you must act soon instead of sitting here and moping around. Moving forward, you said sorry to her, hoping that she would understand. In this newly independent country, people are still counting on you and you still have responsibilities to them. You want to see their happy faces, you want to protect them and their dreams, and you want them to live. In order for that to happen, an alliance with L-Elf is necessary. The boy knows a lot of things and his knowledge never ceases to amaze you. His predictions or prophecies, whatever you call them, always come true, and his experiences in the battlefield saved you from time to time. If he is to become your ally, then now would be the best time. You know he needs something from you and you need him. It's fine. You trust him.

Even when he used you as a human shield, killed you twice and caused troubles to your friends. You should hit him for that, but since you had given up on your humanity for this immortality and inhuman abilities, your guess is a part of your moral went with it too. But that isn't the only reason that explains why you are willing to forgive him and shake his hand for greater goods. You know that he is now a traitor of Dorssia. You know that he is the kind of man who has the ability to make the impossible possible. You're also very much aware of the fact that he isn't a heartless bastard just from possessing his body, and that there are emotions that he keeps buried, emotions for that girl in the picture, Licht and something else darker. That means deep down, he is still human at heart.

And that is enough for you to put your trust in him.

Rinsing your hair to rid it of shampoo, you turn off the shower and find a towel to dry yourself. Putting on a new set of shirt and shorts, you walk back to your shared room. It is near six o'clock already. Your phone suddenly rings in your pocket, signaling an incoming message. Flipping it open, a small smile grazes your lips as Shouko's name pops up on your screen.

/- Curry and fried rice 2day. Saved some 4 you and L. Come n pick it up. -/

/- Thx Shouko, u r the best.-/

.

.

'Hey, I brought dinner.'

You announce upon seeing him lying on his bed, still busy working on the defense system of the entire Module 77. It's funny to see himworking on something so serious while wearing asports uniform. It gives out the impression of someone who is lazing around rather than doing actual work that concerns the safety of everyone on the module.

'Just leave it there.'

Still, that ordering voice is starting to get on your nerves.

'Suit yourself.'

He doesn't say anything. You shrug, and sit down on a chair to eat. The food looks awful as usual, since it was made specially by Shouko, but you couldn'tcare less. As long as it tastes good, the look doesn't matter. It's not like she had to cook a five-star meal or anything for everyone to make them like it.

'Goshisousama.'

Packing the plastic box in a disposable bag, you toss it in the trash can under the table. Reaching for your cellphone, you text Shouko, thanking her for the meal. There are several texts from other students sent to you, mostly from girls who want to ask you out. You delete them all with an exasperated sigh. Ever since you became famous, millions of friend requests have been sent to your WIRED account every day, to the point that the friend limit in your friend list was removed since you are such a 'global sensation' and everyone wants to 'befriend' you.

At first, you don't mind much since it doesn't affect your life but when it comes to the girls who go to the same school with you then the matter gets serious. Some wanted to date you, some even said they love you blindly and you find it quite annoying. What's the point in confessing to someone who isn't even aware of your existence or someone who you didn't know of until the day he turned into some celebrity after piloting a giant robot and standing up against the Dorssia army?

You turned every one of them down without a single thought.

It's such a meaningless thing to you anyway.

'Hey, L-Elf.'

'Hmm?'

'How long will it take for you to complete modifying the defense system?'

This time, surprisingly, he looked up at you. His hand tucks back a strand of stray hair behind his ear.

'About an hour and ten minutes more. It's almost done.'

You don't know much about military technology or complicated things like that but you think the person before you is doing an amazing job, setting up the whole defense system for a module in less than half a day without any help. For a kid who is the same age as you, he knows too much.

'Is that so...'

You mumble in a low tone. He raises his eyebrow and folds his arms in front of his chest.

'If you want to talk, then just say it.'

Almost instantly, you divert your gaze from the window to look at him. You don't really want to bother him with your need to have company.

'You don't mind?'

Hesitantly, you ask again, wondering if your hearing is still working well. Nonchalantly, he points at the tablet and gives an uncaring shrug.

'I'm waiting for the set up to complete, which will take about twenty minutes. That gives me a lot of time to spare.'

'Oh. Then eat your dinner. It's already cold but I think it's still good.'

You hold out his dinner, packed in another disposable plastic lunch box. Shouko had remembered to make some extras for you and him. She said since he was new around here, it would be best for you two to eat together and that would give him the feeling of home. His name on the door is also Shouko's idea though the platinum haired boy insisted that it was unnecessary. You went with her, saying it would be great and he gave up, letting you two do whatever you pleased. He takes the box from you, his eyes narrowingslightly and a doubtful look is directed at you.

'Sashinami's cooking again?'

You chuckle upon spotting a frown on his face. Everyone likes the food she made, you don't know about him but Shouko told you that he liked her jelly beans. The reason why he looks so reluctant to eat her cooking is an unanswered question to you.

'Are you complaining?'

He lets out a sigh and relaxes his shoulders a bit. Grudgingly, he opens the lid of the box to take a look at his dinner. Unsurprisingly, it isn't different much from yours. Taking a bite from the rice, he makes a comment about the food.

'That girl's cooking is quite something. How something that looks this horrendous possesses a taste like a well prepared dish in a restaurant is beyond my knowledge.'

You laugh and shake your head. If you were L-Elf, you would be taken aback by this girl too, but then again, you have known her your whole life. You don't have a crush on her because she was the daughter of JIOR's president or because her family is rich as hell. You like her because she is one of a kind. Shouko is the type of girl that would be there for you, cry with you when you are sad, laugh with you when you are happy and get angry in your place.

'She cares about the quality more than how it looks. The food she makes may seem like poison to your eyes but once you have a taste of it then your opinion would definitely change. It's really good, right? It's one of the things that I like about her.'

'How she cares more about the quality or her unique cooking skill?'

The platinum haired boy asks in an almost teasing manner. Smiling nervously, you scratch your head while avoiding his prying gaze.

'Both I guess.'

He 'hmphs' and says.

'What an idiot.'

Your eyes widen as you give him a curious look. He seems to enjoy associating you with 'idiot', 'naïve' or 'sweet', which bothers you greatly. You may not know as much as he does but you have killed people and died twice before. It isn't like you are an innocent boy that can easily be fooled so on some levels, the words he used to describe you is a bit incorrect here.

'I can relate between the two of you. You and she make a nice couple.'

The white haired boy smirks as he watches you all flustered, face heats up and waving your hands around frantically. Your cheeks feel hot and you are well aware that you are blushing. He enjoys messing with you too much.

'Y-You are wrong... W-We are not a couple or anything. We... are just close friends, that's why we know each other well and that's just that.'

He raises an eyebrow and throws you an unconvinced look.

'Judging from how you ignored me and Rukino Saki to answer her call back then, it's quite hard to believe what you are saying is true.'

How you wish he would just drop the subject already. Squirming on your seat, you divert your gaze and look at the trees outside the window as if they are the most fascinating things to focus on.

'I told you, there was nothing between us, Shouko and I are just friends.'

'Hmm... then what about Rukino Saki?'

You drop your jaw and throw him a you-are-impossible look before shaking your head. How did he come up with such a ridiculous idea in the first place? And you really did think he was smarter than Watari or Yusuke.

'R-Rukino-san?! T-That's impossible. She didn't even like me.'

'She flirted with you.'

He states with a matter-of-fact tone. Violet eyes barely conceal his amusement.

'She... had her reasons to do that. It's like making scandals to gain popularity. Everything she does is for her dream to come true. You know, she is scared of being forgotten, that's why she has been trying so hard.'

'And you allow her to use you for the sake of her dream. Yournaiveté never ceases to amaze me.'

You run a hand through your hair and sigh. Here he goes with the naiveté thing again. The platinum haired boy frowns and passes you the empty box. Tossing it into the trash can, you spin the chair around and move closer to the bed.

'I made a promise to help her so it can't be helped. Anyway, she is only a friend so can you stop asking these questions? Am I undergoing some interrogation or something? After all, I'm- _URG_!'

It's happening again, you realize, as the sensation that feels like fire is burning in your veins spread over your chest then consumes your mind in a haze of desire. Clutching your head, you try to fight back the urge to grab L-Elf and bite him. Shaking with trepidation, you can feel your control slowly slipping. Soon, you know, the urge will take over your body and that is what scares you the most. Your vision turns blurry and the only thing that you can focus on is him.

You need to-

You have to-

Lunging toward the other boy, your consciousness succumbs to the primal desire. L-Elf is waiting for this and with a precise movement, he delivers a knee straight to your stomach. With that, you black out.

'Ah, it happened again.'

.

.

-That's because you don't feed me.-

Out of shock, your eyes jerk open, only to be met with a familiar face. Long blond hair, scantily clad and petite body, no doubt she is-

'Are you that AI girl in the Valvrave's start up program?'

There can't be any mistake that the person floating in front of you is her. She is the same size as a normal person, alive and real. Pouting her lips, she places a hand on her thin hip and points at you in displease.

-Yes! Who else would I be?-

You blink to make sure that you are not dreaming. But then again, your surrounding is all white and there is nothing here. So this must be a dream after all.

'But, I thought you were a program? And where is this place?'

She tilts her head a little, seeming confused, before letting out a small chuckle as she finally understands what you meant.

-Oh here? We are in your subconscious. I can materialize here because we are connected together through a mind link. But don't you dare changing the subject on me, I'm hungry!-

Whining, she puts her hands on her stomach and her eyes water lightly. You clumsily try to do something to comfort her but you don't know how. This girl is an AI and she probably doesn't eat like human do. Besides, if this place really is your subconscious then you wouldn't find anything for her to eat here.

'Please don't cry... I really don't know how to deal with girls crying at all. But what does that have to do with me? And I thought you don't eat?!'

Flailing her arms around, she puffs out her cheeks and scowls. Poking her finger at your chest, she looks mad.

-You stupid human! Everybody has to eat to survive! I may not eat foods like you but I need energy to function, and it has been such a long time since you last gave me any.-

'Energy? You run on battery?'

Putting on a smug face, she folds her arms in front of her chest and smirks coyly.

-Noooo~ I'm special so I need something else-, she drawls out and floats around you in a small circle, -gosh, put that dull brain of yours to some good uses. Why do you think you want to bite people out of a sudden?-

She can't mean- Your eyes widen as you grasp your mind around what she is hinting at.

'Bite- Wait, you mean you need blood? I thought the vampire thing is a joke but it's actually real?'

She can't possibly mean- before you can say anything, she hugs her stomach again and moans in a pitiful voice.

-Arg, I'm hungry. I'm too hungry to even bother explaining all these complicated mechanisms of how this works for you. Kindly do me a favor and bite someone please?-

'But-'

-Then it's settled. Hurry up, before something bad may happen to people around you, fufu.-

Before you can protest, she disappears and the white world of your subconsciousness crumbles.

'Finally awake I see.'

You blink at the bottom of the bunk bed. The room is dark, it seems like he has turned off the lights and judging by the moonlight spilling through the window, enough for you to make out the details of mostly everything in the room, your guess is it's already late. Groggily, you sit up, only to realize you are on his bed. He is sitting next to you, his back leans on a pillow for support and he is still working. The digital screen cast a soft light on his pale skin which gives him an almost ghostly look.

'What time is it?'

'It's a quarter to eleven. You've passed out for 4 hours. I wonder if I'm being too rough on you.'

He tosses you your cellphone. Shouko texted you saying you needn't thanked her for that. Then there are other texts from some unknown numbers which you delete without a second thought. You head feels a bit clearer but the urge is still there, like poison to your mind. Suddenly, you remember that girl saying if you didn't bite someone then bad things might happen. Who knows what she meant by that, but at this rate, your control will definitely slip again.

'L-Elf.'

Grabbing his shoulder in both of your hands, you turn him around so you two are face-to-face. His violet eyes widen slightly at your sudden action and determination. Cautiously, he eyes you and you can see that calculating look of his, trying to figure out the situation. You have to do this.

'Please let me bite you!'

The request sounds stupid to your ears. Who would ask anyone that anyway? Well, you would and that request has just escaped your lips. He gives you an astonished look and you know he probably thinks you have gone mad. It would be stranger if he doesn't.

'Did I punch you so hard that it got to your brain?'

You splutter and shake your head like an idiot.

'No. I'm serious. Let me bite you.'

His expression remains indifferent as he brushes your hands off of his shoulders.

'Irrelevant. I will not let you use my body unless you explain the reason for such a request-'

'I can only count on you!'

You shout out in determination and resume your hold on him, just so he would listen to you.

Unconsciously, your grip on his shoulder tightens as you lower your face. Being taken aback by your sudden outburst, he says nothing as if waiting for an explanation from you.

'This all happens because I haven't bitten anyone. The urge gets stronger everyday so I'm thinking that if I bite someone then it may help suppressing it for a while. I don't want Shouko, Rukino-san or Inuzuka-senpai to know about this. Please, before it takes a turn for worse, I can only count on you, L-Elf!'

No another word is spoken and you don't dare look up at him. The best you can do is to hope for him to understand or else, you really don't want to think about the bad things that the AI girl spoke of.

'...are you sure that it's going to work?'

The other boy suddenly asks. Your head snaps up to look at him and slowly but surely, you nod. It has to work because she said so herself, you only need to satisfy her hunger.

'Fine. But do anything weird to my body and you are dead.'

Spitefully, he says and you can't help smiling as you pull him in a tight hug.

'Thank you, I owe you one, L-Elf!'

'Tch. Just hurry up and get it over with.'

He sighs and pushes you away. You back off a little to give him space. The platinum haired boy tilts his head a little and lowers the neck of his shirt, allowing you to get a good view of his collarbone and a part of his shoulder blade. You notice that his skin is ivory and you wonder if it is as soft as its look. The desire is getting stronger and you fight it to keep your head straight. His long eyelashes flutter as he keeps his eyes closed and you take it as an invitation. Keeping a firm grip on his shoulder, you move closer. He is shivering as you breathe in his scent. It's a mix of fabric softener and shampoo, which means he just took a shower not long ago.

'Sorry.'

You mumble against his skin before biting down, hard. You almost feel sorry for having done so but the thought is quickly dismissed. The effect is instant as you can feel your consciousness being shifted to his body.

'Ah, so now I'm in his body.'

-Ah, thank you very much~ With this I will be able to hold out for sometimes~ You may change back to your body if you wish now.-

A voice, clear like a bell ringing through your mind. You look around but no sight of anyone other than him and you can be seen in the room. The voice, unmistakably, is the AI girl from the Valvrave.

'Is that you? How can you talk to me when I'm not unconscious?' you ask.

-It's me. I can talk to you through the link but you can't see me. It doesn't matter which body you are using, I can always reach you. - is her reply. Her voice sounds more cheerful and energetic than when you last talked to her a few minutes ago.

'Then why didn't you talk to me earlier?'

-It's a pain maintaining the connection so I would rather not be using this at all. Ah, but it's time for me to go now. Thanks for the meal, Tokishima Haruto.-

Though you are not having a face-to-face conversation with her, you can imagine the pout on her cute face. All of a sudden, you remember something important: asking her about the Valvraves.

'Wait, I didn't even have a chance to-'

With that, her presence inside your mind is gone.

'-ask you anything...'

You let out a frustrated sigh. She left before you could demand answers for your questions, again. What are the Valvraves? What exactly is she? Why does she need you to bite people? And does she need blood or there is something else to the biting business that she wanted you to do? So many mysteries without answers.

'I guess I will have to try again later.'

Looking down at your body, you sigh and lean down to bite on your neck. The instance you are back in your body, L-Elf's body plops down boneless on you. It would probably take him sometime before he comes back to his senses. Laying him down carefully, you notice that he begins to stir faster than you expected. Slowly, he blinks, once, twice and props himself up on his elbow before looking up at you.

'Did it work?'

You give a small nod in confirmation. It's good to be yourself again.

'Yeah. The urge is gone. My head is clear again and you can stop hitting me in the guts for a while now.'

'Good. Urg-'

The white haired boy flinches as he touches his neck. You gasp as you notice blood is leaking from the bite mark you gave him. The area around the mark is in an angry shade of red. Moving closer, you inspect the mark before let out a sigh in relief. As bad as it looks, you notice that it isn't too deep since it is only a shallow injury. Nonetheless, the bleeding needs to be stopped.

'Does it hurt much?'

'No, is it bleeding a lot?'

'Not really, you just need something to stop the blood from leaking out.'

'You don't happen to have a first aid kid in your room, do you?'

He cranes his neck, only to winces lightly. You scratch your head as you avoid his eyes.

'No, I brought it to Nanami-sensei since I don't need them.'

'Great', he says as if he expects nothing less from you. What can you say, you are immortal now. Even the smallest wound will heal within a second or so, so why bother with the first aid kit. Someone ought to need it more than you.

'Sit still.'

'What are you going to do?'

He eyes you suspiciously as you move closer, invading his personal space.

'Testing out a theory?'

You reply while thinking about the possibilities. There isn't much of a risk but still, you should consider the worst outcome anyway. Which doesn't even exist, no matter how hard you think about it.

'Again?'

The platinum haired boy is getting impatient. He squeezes the bridge of his nose as he throws you a look that means a lot of thing but mainly are-you-serious or you-are-talking-nonsenses. Or something similar to one of those two.

'Since I have this super healing ability that's so vampire-like, why don't you let me tend to your wound?'

His expression is that of someone who believes the person sitting before him either went nuts or he was just crazy.

'Vampire- Are you implying that I should let you test if you have super recovery spit on my wound?'

He protests as looks at you in disbelief. You blush under his stare and somehow, he manages to make you feel like a real idiot for coming up with such an idea in the first place.

'It's not like you are going to die from it so stop looking at me as if I'm stupid or something! Besides, isn't saliva a natural disinfectant?'

This time, it's his turn to get flustered and he clutches his wounded neck protectively as if he is afraid that you might do something weird to his body. You can't really blame him since if you were him, you would feel unnerved too.

'I-I'm not going to let you lick my neck you moron!'

'As if you have any other choice, it could get infected if you don't treat it soon.'

You point at the spot he is holding and wait for his answer patiently. He doesn't move nor react nor say anything. And so you decide to push him down on the bed. Judging from his expression, he is still torn between letting you carry out such a ridiculous idea and kicking you off. A soft blush is decorating his pale skin and you find it almost cute. You like this expression on his face than the smug face that he puts on all the times.

'Just stay still.'

You lean down on his neck, being careful so as not to accidentally put too much of your weight on him. He is shivering again and you can feel his heart beating faster through the fabric. A thought crosses your mind and you decide to tease him a bit more, just to see how he would react.

Kissing the bleeding mark softly, you breathe against the skin which makes his breath hitches. He is uncomfortable and the blush is spreading quickly, you notice as his ears gradually turn red. Feeling bold, you move closer and give the mark an experimental lick, cleaning the droplets of blood that are lingering on his skin. He is trying hard to hold back the urge to squirm as well as letting little noises escaping his mouth. You move your hand down to touch his arm, a gesture of assurance but he shies away from your touch. Not wanting him to refuse you, you give it another lick and this time you make sure to swirl your tongue around the wound, sucking on it before pulling away, only to repeat the procedure again, and again, and again.

'Haruto-ku-'

Breathy sighs and small noises begin to fill the room but you are too focused on your task to even notice that. It isn't until he kicks you off of him that you realize how flustered he has gotten. Clutching a hand to his shirt, he stares at you in disbelief and his face is all red. He is still panting from the ministration and it makes you wonder if you had accidentally hurt him. Shifting your gaze to his wound, it looks like the mark is no longer bleeding which is good news.

'Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red and-'

'Don't touch me!'

He snaps at you and slaps your hand away. You are surprised because he looks mad, like really mad and angry and you have never seen him like this before. He is no longer the composed and cold-hearted L-Elf that you have known since the first day he killed you on the beach. In front of you, it is like all his masks are stripped off leaving the 'him' that you don't know of bare. Hurt, confusion and a look that resembles betrayal are thrown at you at the same time.

'L-Elf, I-'

'Don't you fucking dare come near me!'

He has lost it. Just like that time when he was stuck in the Valvrave 1 with you and Rukino, not knowing where he was or the reason why he was there. The white haired boy screams as he backs off against the wall which he is already leaning against. You don't know how to react to this. A smug and bossy L-Elf you can handle but dealing with an over-reacting one isn't something you are familiar with.

'Calm down will you, someone is going to barge in here if you keep making so much noise.'

You try to approach him but the closer the distance the more he tries to get away from you and it isn't until his back has touched the furthest corner of the bed that he realizes he is cornered. Frantically, his eyes dart around, trying to find an escape route. You frown and move to sit in front of him while still maintaining a certain distance.

'Hey hey, it's okay. Just... calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Well, it's not like I can, right? You would kick me in the guts or knock me out anyway.'

Nervously, you chuckle at the irony of the situation. If anyone is going to hurt someone here, it's you who is going to get your ass kicked, not the other way around. He is a trained agent of Dorssia and you are a high school student who hasn't gone through any military training yourself. However, it is hard to say anything when he is acting like a frightened child like this.

'It's alright, it's alright. So trust me.'

Saying assuring words softly and carefully, you cautiously crawl closer to touch him. He calms down a little but when you touch his shoulder, he flinches and immediately tenses up, as if bracing for an incoming blow. You pull him into an embrace and rub his back soothingly. With nothing elsecoming to mind and with limited options to choose to calm him down, you decide to go for something common and simple in hope that it would work. And it does. The platinum haired boy stops his shaking and shivering, instead, gradually, he starts to loosen up and leans against you. His breathing has returned to normal and you take it as an okay sign, for now.

'Are you alright?'

He nods slowly.

'You really did scare me for a moment.'

It is just weird to see him like that.

'It's your fault.'

He mumbles against the crook of your neck.

'Bad memories?'

Just a question raised out of curious.

'...I don't want to talk about it.'

'Yeah, it's fine. It's fine.'

You trail off as you nudge your head against his neck. He is warm and his scent is comforting. It's good to be able to hold someone like this. Your thought slips toward Shouko and her radiant smile but your mind can't fool you into thinking the person you are holding is her. L-Elf isn't soft and sweet like her. He is taller, a bit muscular in the places needed and the lack of curves is obvious. Nevertheless, this feels right and you really don't want to let go just yet.

'You are warm.'

You mumble and he doesn't reply. You wonder if he is ignoring you.

'You know, I always thought that you would be cold. Not the dead cold but more like cool-cold. Your skin is pale and you never showed your emotion. I could never figure you out and it was like you always got me. I really hate how you always act like the superior one. Then, when I got into your body the other day, my opinion about you kinda changed.'

He remains silent but you know he is listening.

'I saw that picture of that girl you kept with you, Licht is her name, right? Upon seeing the picture, your body cried. And I was in it so I could feel all the emotion that you kept bottled up pouring out. Just like a floodgate opens you know. So I let 'you' cry. And also I realized you were not what you tried to prove you were. There are reasons for you to fight and there is someone precious to you too.'

Smiling to yourself, you go on.

'So I decided to trust you. People who fight for something they want to protect can't be that bad right? Maybe one day, you can be with her again.'

'That will not happen.'

The other boy says as he pushes you down. Balling your shirt in his hand, he says in a low tone, expression once again neutral, like nothing has ever happened between you and him in the past five minutes. You look at his eyes and there is sorrow and regrets in those violet orbs. And suddenly, you understand. He was a Dorssian but betrayed his comrades by taking sides with the JIORian. You might have been the one to shoot his comrade but he was the one making the decision to go down with this and turning his back on the Dorssia. There can be no going back for him now. He had had the option, he could havereturned because you had heard his comrade, he could go back and no one would blame him, instead, he chose the one-way road.

He is damned now, as damned as you are for having decided to pilot the Valvrave. He is just damned in another different way but damned is damned.

'You can't return.'

'Finally getting it I see.'

He smiles and for once, it looks like a genuine smile more than the usual smug smirk that makes his face so punchable and devious. Violet eyes gleam with amusement and he opens his mouth again.

'I have you to thank. If it hadn't been for you then I would never realize that being 'his' right hand wasn't the only method to achieve my goal.'

'But that means you can't see her again.'

You retort and his smile is still there, on his face. As if he is okay with this, with not seeing her ever again.

'It's a necessary sacrifice for her sake.'

'You are really fine with this?'

'If that is how it has to be, then it can't be helped.'

'You are an idiot.'

'Funny hearing it from your mouth. You gave up on your girl because you turn into this, didn't you?'

'This and that are different matter. Yours is not even a joke.'

'Oh but it does look like one, doesn't it?'

'Shut up.'

You grit your teeth.

'Make me.'

He challenges you.

A cocky smirk is plastered on his face and you are glad, you are glad that he is back. The L-Elf you know is back and that brings a smile to your face. You cup his face, he allows you, and that smirk, that goddamn smirk is still there. Violet orbs are staring up, delivery a hidden message that you would want to figure out. His lips are mouthing something, three syllabuses.A name.

Your name.

He pulls you down.

And you comply with his wish.

His lips are warm, just like the rest of him. You kiss him with affection and he returns you with as much enthusiasm. His fingers tangle in your hair, your hands wandering lower. It is soft and slow, an innocent kiss that lives up to your expectation of a first kiss. Except for the fact that this isn't your first kiss and you doubt that he had never kissed someone before. Gently, you lick his lips and nudge his mouth open. He does and you give him a deep kiss, not too sloppy and not too much tongue, so that you when you pull away his face is flared up in a lovely shade of red and his fingers, those that aren't tangling in your hair, are clutching your shirt tightly.

You are amazed. The temperature seems to have risen a little bit because suddenly, you are feeling too hot. He presses up again you, drawing a shaky inhale from your lips. The platinum haired boy is caught up in the heat of the situation too. He is aroused, and so are you. You can feel him through the thin layer of his short. And so can he. It is both exhilarating and scary at the same time to realize that the feeling is almost mutual. He is too real, too warm, breathing and alive underneath you.

'- - -'

He says something, again. And you nod in agreement. Tracing your finger over lips which are parting, sighing, you dive down to steal another kiss and indulge in the flavor that belongs to him. Violet eyes are closed, his eyelashes, those long lashes, flutter against pale skin and it takes your breath away because he is gorgeous. He is beautiful, not the kind of beautiful that you would use to regard Shouko, that kind of comparison would be invalid, but he is beautiful in an almost innocent sense if you hadn't know any better. His silver hair, unreadable violet eyes and soft pale skin, with a mysterious personality to match. He is a puzzle that makes you want to figure him out.

Clothes are discarded and tossed in random directions, not that you'd care. You let your instinct guides you, and if it hadn't been for those times watching AVs with the boys, you would look like a clueless fool now. He takes off your shirt and traces your ribs with his fingers almost curiously. You take his hands in yours and grazing your lips against each digit before letting go.

'You don't have any scars,' he says but it seems like he is talking to himself while admiring your body.

'They all healed, so there's nothing left.' you gesture toward his abdomen, 'You have one there.'

'I was trained to be a soldier. This is nothing.'

He turns away to avoid looking at you and you understand. It isn't something he is willing to talk about. A distraction is needed. You reach downward and he gives a small moan. You are being gentle with him, which is funny because he is the one who has always been rough on you. His breath hitches, now and then and he grasps your hand, interlocking the fingers. Your lips seek out for his then moving lower to place small, butterfly kisses on his neck and his collarbone. The strokes are firm and started slow, then gaining pace.

He struggles not to make too much sound and finally chooses to bite on his lips.

It starts to bleed and you take notice of how much he is holding back. Your mouth latches on his nipple, sucking, nibbling but never biting. You don't want to switch with him now; it would be quite a turn off, although not being able to bite is also a pity. He is leaking a lot, wetting your hand with his essence. He is getting close, judging from the urgent pants of his breathing and how desperately he is writhing beneath you.

'Come for me.'

You whisper against his ears and he shakes before letting himself lost in the pleasure you are giving him. You hold him firmly with one arm and kiss his hair. His eyes begin to water and he squirms in discomfort. So you let go. But a hand grabs yours right before you could pull away from him.

'In me... Now... I want to feel it.'

It's just hard, it's just hard for you to deny him, with platinum hair disheveled and cheeks flushed with heat. You feel a familiar tingling below and it makes you so dirty for wanting to do as he asked you to. It sounds so tempting but the last shred of your morality is stopping you, telling you all the wrong things and the possible consequences if you submit to your need. A brush of his lips against yours is all it takes for you to throw your self-control out of the window.

'Go on, Haruto.'

He gives you a look that is hypnotizing and mesmerizing at the same time. You swallow and move toward his entrance with your cum-covered hand. Hesitantly, you push in. One finger, then two and move. He closes his eyes and let his head fall back on the soft pillow.

'More.'

He urges you and you comply almost robotically. Stretching him until you deem it is enough, you look at him, asking for permission and he nods. He is biting his lips again and this time you frown. Wrenching your hand from his grasp, you hold it over his mouth and lean down to whisper in his ear.

'Sorry.'

It's the second time you apologized to him. Once for biting him and once for doing this with him. He bites down on your hand when you slide in. The heat and the feel of his insides sucking you in is unbearable. He is tensing up again and you distract him with your hand back on his cock. Giving him some times to adjust, you begin to move. His breath on your skin is hot and almost frantic. You let out a groan as he squeezes around you and continue to thrust in. You want to hear him, hear his voice, his moans and the little indecent noises that he is making. He has his eyes shut tight, beads of sweat form on his forehead, making his hair stick to his skin. You lick them away and slowly, you remove your hand from his mouth. He gasps and wide eyes suddenly stare at you in surprise.

'Hey, urg... don't hold... your voice.'

You thrust back in, nailing him right there and he screams as you hit that spot deep inside of him. His cries fuel the lust within you and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you down to kiss you as if your lips are his life line.

'Haru-Haruto...Haruto...Ahh..ah! Nghh!-'

You grunt and quicken the pace on your movements. He bites your lips and intertwines your tongue with his; the metallic taste of blood lightly mingling with the saliva. You tighten your grip and he lets out a loud moan before coming once again. Your mind blanks out as white engulfs your vision. There is pleasure, there is nothing else.

'L-Elf?'

He is lying next to you, his face still red and his breath coming out in gasps. Now that your mind is not clouded, you find that you are still holding his hand. He doesn't pull away; he just lays there and breathes. Violet eyes look at your azure ones. You don't know what he is trying to say and you really do wish that you can read minds like vampires. Unfortunately, a wish is a wish and what you are incapable of will remain what you are incapable of.

'Go to sleep.'

He suddenly sits up and crawls to the edge of the bed.

'But-'

'Sleep. You will need your energy for tomorrow. I'm going to the HQ room to check if everything is working-'

'Liar. Everything you work on is fine.'

You accuse and he looks over his shoulder with a conceited smirk.

'How would you know? You think too highly of me.'

'That is just an excuse and you know that I'm right.'

You keep pressing and he is the first one to look away.

'It's not an excuse, and unlike you, I actually have work to do.'

'Then face me and say it. Look me in the eyes and tell me you actually have work to do.'

You never let go of his hand but instead you hold on tighter. For once, you are tired of letting him being in charge all the time and even now, even when you had just hold him like that, he is still telling you what to do as if you were a kid.

'Just go to sleep.'

He wrenches his hand out of yours and throws on his clothes. You cast him a disapproving look as he grabs the tablet and heads out.

'Come back when you are done then.'

He stops at the threshold but makes no move to turn around. The door opens and he disappears behind it, into the darkness of the corridor. Alone on his bed, you sigh and plop down on the pillow. Sleep snatches you before you even have time to think about anything else.

Unbeknownst to you, the platinum haired boy is just behind that door, leaning against the cold hard wall with a hand on his forehead, wondering how the hell things turned into such a mess.

For both of you, it has been a long and tired night.

[=]

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Finally, I finished this after almost a week of procrastination! Don't you just love me, posting this 8k+ words of HaruL11 at 2 in the morning! I want to thanks people who have read and reviewed the other VVV fanfic that I wrote. I enjoyed writing this. As you can see, it was based on a theory about the AI's hunger is actually related to Haruto's biting urge. The smut is an extra bonus for you since I was bored '~' Now that I notice, this actually has some implied!abused!L11... I just couldn't help it..._

_I really can't wait for the next episode since lately, Rukino hasn't had much screentimes and since I have been rewatching VVV too much in the past two weeks, I just can't wait. This serie is just awesome with its twists and I just love Haruto so much. His character development is really good. From a normal highschooler who doesn't want to compete to someone who is willing to kill to protect people he cares about, he definitely is different and I like how he quickly adapted to the situation, that they are at a war and if he doesn't kill then he would get killed. Gotta love that dark merciless side of that boy xD_

_So yeah, I'm going to stop with my love for Haruto here. I have nothing to say about L11 since he is already a popular guy around here, hehe, everybody loves him. The reason I ship HaruL11 is pretty much obvious too. They are just adorable together._

_The review button is bellow. Drop me a few lines to tell me what you think nee~_


End file.
